CC Forgotten
by mangopie123
Summary: Lelouch has amnesia and forgets about CC..Suzaku is in love with CC even though she still loves Lelouch and carrying Lelouch's child..LelouchxCC,SuzakuxCC..possible LelouchxCCxSuzaku..i'm rating it T so I can write pretty much anything..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises**

CC lived with Suzaku ever since Lelouch died. He had been kind enough to give the immortal love of his best friend's life and their child shelter and a comfortable life. Though it was not only loyalty to Lelouch that made him do this.

Comforting CC during her time of despair made him realize his feelings for her and that these feelings were much more than friendship. He would gladly father CC's child if only CC will approve.

He sighed at his thoughts and proceeded to make CC's daily orange juice and oatmeal breakfast. He was about to wake her up when he saw her smiling at him from the kitchen doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Suzaku." She hugged him lightly and gave him a silver military tag-like pendant hanging from a chain. Etched on one side is Suzaku's name and on the other is the symbol of geass.

"Thanks, CC." Suzaku smiled and put it on. "Eat your food. You wouldn't want it cold."

"Oatmeal?" She asked with her brow furrowed. "Shouldn't you prepare something special? It is your birthday after all!"

Suzaku laughed. "If you're thinking about pizza, we'll have that later don't worry. And I did prepare something so you better eat up."

Suzaku left and returned five minutes later. He was dressed casually holding his car keys in his left hand. He took CC's empty dishes and washed them for her as he usually did.

"Get dressed. I already packed you clothes."

CC reappeared later in the sundress Suzaku gave her two months ago as a celebration gift for her pregnancy and to cheer her up a bit after Lelouch's death. She looked extremely beautiful in it with her hair pulled back in a half ponytail. Suzaku gaped at her open mouthed.

"Seeing your expression, I'd say I look appropriate enough." She smirked.

"To be my birthday present?" Suzaku teased.

"Fat chance. You're not getting two birthday presents. So where to?"

"Anya and Jeremiah's orange farm. Change of scenery."

"I'd love to see where my morning juice comes from."

"Great." Suzaku grinned.

The ride to the farm is entertaining. CC watched as the busy city scenery slowly melted to the breath taking country and mountainsides. It was very beautiful. If only Lelouch lived to see this, CC was absolutely sure he would've liked it.

She felt the wind passing through the convertible drying the silent tears streaming across her cheeks. She leaned against the head rest and closed her eyes. She soon sank to unconsciousness.

Darkness was the only visible thing in CC's dream. She is wandering through it unsure where to go. She is following a voice but she can't remember whom it belonged. It was calling her. She wanted to respond but can't remember the name to say.

Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Lelouch?"

"CC, come to me."

"Lelouch, where are you? I want to see you! I need to see you!" CC collapsed and fell on her knees. She was trembling and crying hysterically.

"CC, I promise you will see me soon. Do not cry, CC. I love you and always will."

"Lelouch…"She whispered in the air calling him.

"This is goodbye for now, my CC. But I promise we will be together soon. Remember, I love you."

She felt a pair of arms envelope her, restraining her uncontrollable sobbing. Lelouch! Her heart screamed. She wanted to see his face. She forced her eyes to open. It was Suzaku.

His arms were around her, holding her close. He was calling her name, shaking her awake.

"S-suzaku?" She stuttered. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Worry was evident from Suzaku's face.

"Suzaku?" CC repeated. She lifted her head which was currently buried on Suzaku's chest to face him.

"CC, are you alright?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" She questioned the expression on Suzaku's handsome face. It was a mix of worry, grief, relief and to her confusion jealousy.

Suzaku quickly rearranged her features to a warm and friendly smile though hints of jealousy were still evident from his eyes.

"It's nothing. C'mon we're already at the farm."

CC smiled back. Suzaku helped her out of the car and took their bags.

"Weird." He muttered.

"What?"

"Anya said they're meeting us here."

"And we are." CC and Suzaku turned to see who spoke.

A grinning Jeremiah Gottwald was looking at them in front of a horse ridden cart. Anya descended from the cart smiling.

Suzaku looked at his companion expecting a smile gracing her features. He didn't quite get her expression. Shock and confusion were present in her face but her eyes, brimming with happy tears shone with joy.

Puzzled, he looked at the direction she was staring. His eyes locked on Anya. This confused him more. He knew CC and Anya were friends but they were not that close. Perhaps she was staring at the man behind Anya. The one next to Jeremiah.

Wait, if it's not Jeremiah, then who it is? And why is she looking at him with much affection?

As far as Suzaku's concerned, only he received that look with that amount of affection.

Well, he and – Suzaku's eyes flashed to the man with dark hair. He quickly recognized him and shock also registered on his face.

-Lelouch.

a/n: it was pretty obvious that it was lelouch wasn't it?? this is my first story so i'm pretty sure its awful..i feel bad..make me feel better by reviewing okay??


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amnesia**

CC could not believe her eyes. It was Lelouch standing there in front of her, smiling just like he used to. He looked so solid, unlike the ones she imagined, that she felt she can finally touch him. She called out his name, her voice trembling. She moved her feet to get near him. To touch him at last.

Suzaku was shaken awake from his stupor by the movement of the girl beside him. CC was walking toward Lelouch.

The look on Lelouch's face angered him. Yes he was smiling, but not the way he used to when he sees CC.

Before, he smiled with love, full of care and affection. Now it was just a smile. A smile without feeling. A smile just to be polite. What's wrong with him? Isn't he even happy to see her? Did his love waver during the time they were apart? And if it did, can't he even just pretend to care? It was bad enough to see CC cry over him, but its even worse to see him, the reason of CC's tears to not even show an ounce of affection for her.

That, and of course the pangs of jealousy shooting through his body were enough to make him mad. He didn't even notice Jeremiah slide beside him.

"Suzaku, I am aware that you love CC, but please don't throw a fit right now. Let her enjoy this momentary happiness. I assure you, its not what it seems."

CC is currently in Lelouch's arms, holding him in a tight embrace. She pulled away when she heard Lelouch speak in a formal tone he never used before with her.

"D-do I know you?"

CC's whole world crashed before her.

**+**+**+**+**+**

Anya showed CC the guest room where she can stay. Anya was about to leave her there, when CC spoke.

"Anya, what happened?" She asked. Her voice was flat and composed.

"We don't know, CC. We were supposed to bury him, and then suddenly he's not dying anymore but regaining strength. We nursed him back to health. He was perfectly fine again only his memory is gone."

"Didn't you tell him?"

"Jeremiah decided that remembering nothing is the best option to keep him safe. People here are already suspicious of him because of his uncanny resemblance to the emperor, they will be more doubtful if they see proof to strengthen that belief. I'm sorry CC."

Anya looked at the frail looking girl perched on top of the bed, expecting her to say something but she remained silent. Anya sighed.

"I'll be leaving, CC. I'm really sorry that this has to happen."

Anya left the room. She sighed quietly when she heard the shouts coming from the kitchen. She assumed that Jeremiah is already breaking the news to Suzaku.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FOR THE BEST? DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK OF CC AND HER FEELINGS WHEN YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THIS SECRET?"

"Suzaku, it's for the b-"

"AND DON'T EVEN TELL ME IT'S FOR THE BEST! DIDN'T YOU SEE CC'S FACE? SHE WAS SO HAPPY AND YOU CRUSHED THAT HAPPINESS TO PIECES!"

"Suzaku, please lis-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE FOR OTHER PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY YOUR FRIENDS? IS YOUR LOYALTY TO EMPRESS MARIANNE AND LELOUCH ALL YOU CAN THINK OF? IT'S NOT LIKE KNOWING HIS PAST WILL PUT HIM IN DANGER!"

"SUZAKU, SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!"

Suzaku turned to see whom the feminine voice came from. It was Anya.

"Suzaku, will you calm down for at least five minutes where we explain our side?"

Suzaku slumped on one of the chairs but his eyes still glowed with rage.

"Jeremiah didn't want anyone to know. I was the one who invited the two of you to the farm and he was really against it."

Suzaku glowered at the man in front of him.

"Let me finish. Yes, one of his reasons is Lelouch's safety. You see, if Lelouch remembers many of his memories, his traits as the tyrant Zero may show in his new identity. We can't let anyone from the city know this too. Too many people from there may recognize him.

"But in making this decision, we also considered you, Suzaku."

Suzaku was confused.

"We all know your feelings for CC, Suzaku. Jeremiah thought that if CC would not know Lelouch is still alive, she might develop feelings for you instead."

"Do you really think I want CC to love me just because she thinks Lelouch is dead?"

"I do not agree to this, Suzaku but try to see it in Jeremiah's point of view. Lelouch is safe. He can easily find a new one to love since he doesn't even have an inkling who CC is. You get the love of your life, CC's child gets a father and CC found a new love. It's for the best."

"I can't believe you're part of this Anya. I mean, being cyborg, Jeremiah has an excuse to misunderstand feelings, but you?"

"I told you, Suzaku. I didn't agree to this. That's why I invited you two here. So the two of you will know the truth."

The three fell silent for what was almost an hour, letting tonight's revelations sink in. Anya was the one who broke it.

"I hope you understood us, Suzaku. I need to find Lelouch, I sent him to the market so we can all talk in peace, though I can't say that was peaceful. He must be returning by now."

As she started walking toward the door, Suzaku was thinking of what to say to CC when he visited her in her room.

"And, Suzaku, I can feel you want to talk to CC right now, but whatever is it that you think about saying, can't it wait until tomorrow? It's not only you who received the news."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pizza and a Beautiful Girl**

Suzaku squinted at the few rays of sun light falling to his face blinding him a little. He glanced at the clock hanged on the wall. 7:00. He started to get up to do his daily ritual of making CC's breakfast when he remembered he was staying at Anya and Jeremiah's place and Anya probably already did CC's breakfast.

Anya. At the thought of that certain girl, Suzaku remembered the conversation he had yesterday night. He collapsed again on his bed and started to think of what would happen. How this event would affect him and the girl he loved with his life. What would CC do? Would she return to Lelouch's arms even though he doesn't remember?

Suzaku sighed in frustration. What a birthday this turned out to be. He got up and proceeded to the kitchen where his rumbling stomach directed him. The kitchen wasn't empty. There sat on one of the wooden chairs is the very girl Suzaku Kururugi was thinking about seconds ago.

CC's body was curled into a ball with her head resting upon her knees. She was looking at Suzaku with a blank look on her face. Suzaku can guess, though that she already cried her heart out last night since her eyes were still a bit red and puffy.

"Hey." She whispered at him as a form of greeting and acknowledgment.

Suzaku mustered all his manly courage to smile back at her. CC was a brave woman. She managed to get over losing Lelouch, if not she managed to pretend. Losing him, then finding him once more only to find out everything's not the same anymore is a bit shattering. No, not a bit, it is absolutely end of the world.

That's why Suzaku really admired her as she sat there pretending as though nothing is wrong.

"Good morning, CC. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head in reply. "Suzaku, let's go around town."

Suzaku smiled and obliged to her request even though it came as quite a shock.

The edges of CC's lips lifted to a tiny smile and swept away from the kitchen to get dressed. Suzaku sighed. He just hopes that this trip to the town will lift her spirits.

**+**+**+**+**+**

Pizza. That is the first thing that came into Suzaku's mind as he was strolling with the beautiful green-haired girl. It was a surefire way to cheer her up a bit. Suzaku smiled at her cheerily.

"How about we eat at the nearby pizza house for breakfast, CC?"

"You never fail to impress me, Suzaku Kururugi. How did you know that pizza is just what I wanted?" She asked sarcastically with a small smirk.

'Well, at least her humor is back for now and that's just from the slight mention of a pizza house.' Suzaku thought.

The duo went to the local pizza house named Gianni's since there is no Pizza Huts there. It's good for a thirty minute walk and since they didn't ate any breakfast earlier that morning, they arrived there absolutely famished.

Gianni's Pizza House is located at the first floor of a two-storey building. The second floor is where the owners of Gianni's lived along with their beautiful daughter, Gianni, whom Gianni's was named after.

There were no customers except a balding old man sipping from a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper when they entered the establishment. It was Gianni who welcomed them. She led them to the back table and left immediately after taking their orders.

CC was very quietly staring outside the shop window. Suzaku could feel himself sweating from the tension.

"Sorry."

CC turned her head to look at him quizzically. "For what?"

"Bringing you here."

"You're sorry for that?"

"If I didn't take you here, your heart would still be intact. Not broken in pieces like what I know is in your chest."

"I do not understand you, Suzaku. My heart is not intact and it will never be again. When Lelouch left, he crushed it. When he forgot me, he just crushed it again. My heart was always in pieces and though it hurt a lot, having it in littler pieces is not really that much."

Suzaku shook in anger. His hatred for his best friend was growing. Growing more than ever.

CC looked at him serenely and continued.

"But I do not hold that memory loss against him, Suzaku, and I don't see why you should. If I can bear his momentary forgetfulness, why couldn't you?"

"CC, do you realize that Lelouch is the father of your child? Why do you take it like this? What do you plan to do?"

CC didn't reply. Partly because of Gianni as she already brought them their order and partly because the girl really doesn't know what to say. Thankfully, Suzaku let the subject go and they continued to eat their food in peace. Well, at first.

The chimes hanging in front of the door sounded sweetly as a tall, dark haired man entered the establishment. He approached the counter and gave Gianni a soft kiss. Gianni giggled softly.

"Where do you want to go today, hon?" Suzaku heard Gianni ask the man.

"Anywhere you want to go as long as we're together." Suzaku froze at the voice he heard. Lelouch! That horrible, pathetic excuse of a man was hitting on a girl while the mother of his child was in the same building!

"Aren't you sweet?" He heard Gianni say again. He looked at CC's face and he was relieved to see that she didn't appear to hear the overly mushy, puke inducing, display of affection happening behind them. She's apparently lost in thought. Probably thoughts about the man behind them. He decided that he had to act immediately before CC could have the chance to see the revolting act behind them and become badly hurt.

"Are you finished, CC?"

CC looked at him and nodded. "Let's go." She said.

"No, go and use the comfort room first to freshen up. I'll show you around town on foot. Since you're already gaining so much weight." Suzaku teased.

"I am not." CC said indignantly. "And even though I am, I have my pregnancy as an excuse." She stood up and walked toward the comfort room, her silky soft hair tumbling behind her. Suzaku silently thanked the architects who designed the place for putting the comfort rooms at the back and a good deal away from the counter.

When CC returned, Lelouch and Gianni were already gone. Surely they're off frolicking somewhere, holding hands and exchanging words of love. Suzaku cursed Lelouch to eternal damnation to the fiery pits of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Party Gone Awry**

Suzaku did not want to go back to the orange farm. Firstly because CC was having such a good time, well not really a good time but she's a bit better than that morning, secondly, he was enjoying CC's company so much. It felt a lot like dating to him. And last of course, he knew that when they came back a certain Lelouch will be there.

But of course he knew he had to. And being the brave, fearless soldier he is he forced himself to go back to that wretched place.

It was already dusk when they reached the farm. It was very quiet, Suzaku can here the rippling of the water from the nearby stream, the chirping of the nightingales and the crickets. As they neared the cottage, Suzaku noticed soft light coming from the backyard. He took CC's hand and investigated.

Festive. It was the only way to describe the backyard. Anya and Jeremiah sure sucks when it came to personal life but they sure know how to decorate. Lanterns in different colors hung from almost every tree, streamers draping the branches. A huge "Happy Birthday, Suzaku" banner in military colors was hanging from the wall of the back of the house. There were two long tables both draped with what must have been Anya's finest tablecloths and they were filled with tons and tons of different kinds of food. Pastas, roasted turkeys, mashed potatoes, pies, tarts, blocks of ice cream, pizza and lots more. A smaller table adorned with a much prettier tablecloth was holding a small pile of gifts for Suzaku.

"Well, they sure know how to celebrate." CC commented.

Suzaku didn't get the chance to reply. When he was about to open his mouth, Anya and Jeremiah emerged from behind the house yelling a huge "Happy Birthday" on their way out while holding a green frosted, 2-layer, chocolate cake with rich choco-caramel filling, butterscotch bits and topped with strawberry flavored icing spelling out Suzaku's name.

Anya beamed at his shocked face. "Did you like it, Suzaku?"

"I must admit, I was rather flattered that you went to these lengths to make my day special, but you can't ignore the fact that yesterday was my actual birthday and not today, and if I remember correctly, all you did yesterday was infuriate me."

Anya pouted. "Oh, you really have to be a spoilsport, don't you?"

Suzaku just smirked. He glanced at C.C. but she wasn't beside him like he supposed she would be.

**+**+**+**+**+**

C. C. sat on a big rock beside the river bank, concealed by the trees, she absentmindedly caressed the baby within her. She thought about the things happening to her and how cruel fate is for letting it happen. True, Lelouch is alive, but it still pained her so much to see him with another woman.

Contrary to Suzaku's belief, C.C. saw the scene inside the pizza house Lelouch made with his new lover, the beautiful strawberry blonde, Gianni. It tore her inside, but being the strong woman she is, she fought back the tears, not a hint of emotion showed on her face.

She hid her feelings from Suzaku because she knew that it would only intensify his hatred for Lelouch. True, Lelouch doesn't love her back anymore but she still loves him and she would do anything for him.

Tears began to fell from her eyes. She pitied herself and her child.

Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Something like shrill feminine laughter. She got up and peeked through the trees concealing her.

Lelouch was arm in arm with his current lover. They were looking in each others eyes just like the way she and Lelouch did long ago. Even though it pained her much to look, she continued watching them and heard their conversation.

"Are you ready, Gianni?"

"To meet your family? Of course I am. I've waited a long time for this day. I've always wanted to come out in the open. To not keep our relationship a secret to everyone especially your surrogate brother and sister."

"Yeah, well actually we have a visitor today. Some major and his pregnant wife. The couple's pretty upset so we better keep a low profile."

'_Some major and his pregnant wife'_. Lelouch thought that she is Suzaku's wife? How preposterous. _I'm your wife, you dolt. _CC thought.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm not after meeting them anyway. I'm still glad that tonight, I'm going to meet your family. Tonight we're official. I love you, Kiryuu." Gianni said. She smiled and looked at him in a loving way that made C.C. sick. It also mingled with her confusion. '_Kiryuu? Who in heaven's name is that and why is that whore calling my Lelouch that name?'_

"I love you too." And with those four little words coming from Lelouch's mouth, C.C. 's fragile world completely shattered.

**+**+**+**+**+**

Suzaku was starting to get frantic. He couldn't see C.C. anywhere. He was about to look around for her when he saw Lelouch approaching with a girl clinging to his arm. He was rooted to the spot, his whole body rigid. He couldn't even glare at them as they passed as Lelouch gave him a friendly smile and nod of acknowledgment. They went straight to Anya and Jeremiah gaping at them open mouthed like two fools. Clearly, they had no idea about Lelouch's love life.

Dumbfounded, Anya and Jeremiah just looked at them as the couple stopped and smiled at them shyly. It was an awkward silence broken by Lelouch.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look." He said.

"What do you expect? You rarely gave attention to any girls in town, let alone attraction. You can't expect us not to be shocked."

"I love Kiryuu very much." Gianni said.

'_Oh, so he's Kiryuu now.'_ Suzaku thought as he looked at Anya and Jeremiah. _'How nice of the two of you forgetting to mention about changing his name. It's a good thing C.C.'s not here. I just hope she didn't see the two of them on their way here.'_

Anya looked at Suzaku apologetically. He gave her a cold expression and left to find C. C. Anya sighed. It's going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: From the Eyes of Kiryuu**

Lelouch Vi Britannia, the former emperor, the former Zero and leader of the Black Knights is now living as a humble farmer named Kiryuu. Life as Kiryuu is a simpler one compared to Lelouch's former life of deception and disguises.

Kiryuu, an orange farmer, a handsome and modest man and a man with all the city girls after him. He remembered waking up in the rickety cottage that he now calls home and seeing the faces of his surrogate siblings. They told him that they found him dying and decided to take him in because of his resemblance to an old friend. (An old friend whom he had no idea is himself.)

He has no memories before that and his siblings have decided to call him Kiryuu. Life in the farm is happy, simple and carefree. He soon decided that he doesn't need to know about his past anymore and concentrated on the future with his family.

He soon found companionship in a girl from town. A certain Gianni. He doesn't really know if he loves her back but for now, her companionship is something he valued and desired.

**a/n: This short chapter is just an insight to Lelouch's mind. Something like an extra. I decided to name him Kiryuu after **_**Vampire Knight**_**'s Zero Kiryuu. Well they're both named Zero so I thought it appropriate. =)**

**a/n: thank you for the lovely reviews and the support! –heiressofslytherin06**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: No More Will I Cry for You**

Gianni has just left the farm. She seemed happy that she finally got to meet his family. Lelouch's 'siblings' less than warm welcome didn't seem to dampen the spirits of his cheery girlfriend. _She probably thinks she can win them over._ He thought as he continued his trek around the farm.

He decided to go to his favorite spot beside the riverbank that night. He was planning to take Gianni there but she just doesn't seem to be the outdoors type of girl who'll enjoy the simple calmness that the sounds of the crickets and waves of the river give him.

He was rather astounded to see a girl sitting on his favorite spot, the rock beside the river bank, sobbing. Well, not sobbing. It was more of a very calm and peaceful face that depicts no troubles betrayed by silent tears streaming across her pale cheeks.

_The major's wife? _He thought. _Apparently, that man is as callous as can be for letting his pregnant wife cry. _Even though he thought he is in no position to inquire about their private lives, he decided to approach her and know what made her sad. Or comfort her at least.

He was coming closer when her head turned to his direction. She looked at him, the pain evident in her eyes. He gave her a friendly smile and came closer.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was strong, rather fierce actually, and it didn't show any signs of breaking down.

Lelouch just smiled. "Well, you are sitting on my place. I claim this place as my territory, you know."

"I do not see your name written anywhere here." She said with the same emotionless voice.

"Oh, I don't need my name written anywhere to claim it. But I'd be happy to share this place with you for a while."

C.C. didn't reply and turned away from him. He went closer and sat on the ground beside her. A long, peaceful silence followed, then Lelouch decided to break it.

"I know it's none of my business, but he made you cry didn't he?"

"Yes. It is none of your business."

"You'd feel better if you talk about it. Not the details but just vent out everything."

"Kiryuu." C.C. said silently. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Lelouch nodded his head.

"What if your lover died?"

Lelouch was taken aback from her question but nonetheless, he answered. "Of course I would mourn."

A ghost of a smile graced the girl's features. "I thought you would. What if you found out your lover is not really dead?"

Lelouch was now thoroughly puzzled about the discussion he was now having but he decided to humor her. "I would be the happiest person in the world."

"Yeah, I would be too. Kiryuu, what if your supposedly dead lover whom you found out is not really dead forgot about you?"

"I would make her remember me once more. I just want to ask, what is this all about?"

C.C. neglected his question and fired one of her own. "What if your supposedly dead lover whom you found out is not really dead that forgot about you now has a new lover and is already happy with his new lover and completely oblivious of you or the past and for his own sake, you cannot make him remember about the past. What would you do?"

"Why can't I make my lover remember about the two of us?"

"For your lover's personal safety. And the fact that your lover seemed to be thoroughly happy in the companionship of his new love."

Lelouch just stared at her. Is this her problem? Is this what's bothering her? The man she's with doesn't seem to be any state of forgetfulness about her. In fact, he's clearly smitten.

"Well?" She said.

"As sad as it might make me, I'll let her go."

C.C. looked crestfallen but masked it with a tiny smile. "Yes, that's what I would do too."

**a/n: wow i updated quickly! we have no classes today so i got a lot of free time, that's why i updated again. anyway this is the usual author's note saying "thank you guys for the reviews and i really appreciated them" -heiressofslytherin06**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Accident**

Suzaku didn't expect C.C.'s words that morning. He was drinking his morning coffee as he waited for C.C. to wake up. When she finally did, he wasn't even able to greet her a good morning before she blurted out what she wanted.

"I want to go home." Those were her exact words.

Normally, Suzaku would have been glad. He, himself was already constructing the proper sentence to propose going home. The events in the farm seemed too much for her and her delicate condition. But he didn't expect that C.C. herself would propose that.

When he managed to pull himself together from his shock, he asked her, "When?"

"As soon as possible," was her reply.

"Would you like to leave this afternoon?"

C.C. just nodded and left the kitchen. She proceeded to her bedroom and began to pack the few belongings she brought with her. In the midst of her packing, she heard a soft knock, followed by the opening of the door signaled by the creaking of its hinges.

"You're not leaving." Anya said.

"You're not the one to decide that." CC said in the same cold demeanor she talked with Lelouch last night.

"It would do you no good to leave."

"It would do me no good to stay either." CC replied.

"Have you really given up, CC? Have you really given up Lelouch? Have you really given him up to some cheap countryside whore?"

CC looked at Anya's face and stated calmly. "There is nothing to give up, Anya. Have you forgotten that Lelouch is dead? The man outside, the man out there tending to the farms is not Lelouch. He's Kiryuu. He's not my Lelouch because my Lelouch would never leave me."

"Don't give up on him, CC. You can make him fall in love with you all over again. Don't give up on him."

"I've already given up, Anya."

**+**+**+**+**+**

Suzaku hauled the last of their luggage to the back of the convertible. Their vacation on the farm was rather cut short and he doesn't want to return to the bustling city yet but how would he hate to stay.

After a while, CC joined him in the car and they started the long drive back home. The drive back home was almost peaceful and uneventful. Almost. Yesterday night, just after CC returned from river bank, a snowstorm began. Just as suddenly it appeared, it was gone but it still left a blanket of white snow with it leaving the roads an icy, slick death trap.

They haven't gone far when they met an approaching truck. Apparently, the driver just came from the city and dropped off its cargo there and apparently, this driver just had a few drinks too many.

The accident would not have happened if only the drunken truck driver or only the slick, icy road is present. However, because of the collective effort of these two, Suzaku's reflexes and army trained skills did not prevent the tragedy about to strike.

The truck swerved manically, the driver, even in his drunken state, tried to control the monster he is driving. Suzaku's car tried to avoid the truck and swerved abruptly but it did it no good. It slid off the slippery road and hit a tree. The truck soon followed and hit the back of the car crushing it.

A red sea of blood was the last Suzaku remembered before he blacked out.

**+**+**+**+**+**

Suzaku was brought to the nearest hospital. Of course, CC wasn't badly hurt. She has the code after all. The police and the doctors just put it as a miracle. Suzaku condition is not that bad. Besides the fact that his head hit the steering wheel, a few broken bones from the fact that the car he's riding is sandwiched between a truck and a tree, and minor internal bleeding, he's fit as a fiddle. Though, his unconsciousness might last a bit because of the amount of anesthesia and painkillers given to him. It's already his second day of unconsciousness. And anyway, a week or two of peaceful sleep is just what he might need to recover.

CC, of course, was consumed with guilt. Not only it was her fault that Suzaku's million dollar sports car is now hauled to the junkyard, he's also in the hospital with injuries because of her. If only she's not overly anxious to go home. It's a good thing there are also other things to put the blame on. Like the drunken truck driver or the slippery road or Lelouch even. It's because of him that she's in a rush to return to the city.

She decided to stay in the farm temporarily until Suzaku gets better and they can go back to the city. Where else can she stay? She doesn't have enough money to rent a room in a ritzy hotel. In fact, she doesn't have enough money to rent a room even in a cheap one. The money she and Suzaku brought was used for Suzaku's hospital bills.

Her musings were interrupted by the sharp knock from the door. It was Lelouch.

"What do you want?"

"Grouchy, aren't we?" He smirked. "Anya told me to bring you to town today."

"I have no business today in town, thank you very much."

"Wouldn't you want to visit – what's his name? Suzaku?"

CC didn't reply. Of course she wanted to visit Suzaku.

"What, with you?"

"No, with me. Who else?"

On the other hand, it would be pure torture to be with Lelouch alone for even just a few hours and not be able to show her feelings.

CC thought about it silently and nodded.

"Meet you out after breakfast?"

"What? We're going there this early?"

"Well, I do have to make a couple of deliveries and stop-overs on the way there."

Lelouch left after that to allow her to get ready. CC silently cursed Anya. She was the one who put Lelouch up to this. Who told her to play matchmaker? CC didn't certainly ask for that.

**a/n: okay, about the accident. First of all, I'm apologizing to those people out there who loves Suzaku. I just needed something to prevent CC from going back so she and Lelouch can get closer and an accident sound good to me right now. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dreams**

Lelouch waited for her in the cart. She soon emerged from the cottage looking beautiful as ever. Though he wouldn't admit to anyone, even to himself, he finds this mysterious girl beautiful, interesting and other adjectives that imply pure infatuation.

It was a crazy thought that he would be in love – no he refused to even acknowledge that term, interested would be better, she is an enigma after all and he loved puzzles – to a girl he barely knew. To a _pregnant_ girl he barely knew.

Something at the back of his mind is telling him, whispering to him, that this girl is not just a new acquaintance. Something at the back of his mind is telling him that she is so much more than that. But that something at the back of his mind didn't tell him what she really is for him.

"What are you looking at?" She inquired as she saw him staring at blank space.

"Nothing. Come on."

Lelouch loaded the crates of oranges to the cart and told her to sit down beside him up front.

"I'm going to make a few deliveries first before I take you to the hospital." He said as he made the horse pulling the cart slowly trot.

"Why can't you take me first to the hospital, make the deliveries, and then come back for me later on?"

"Nope. It's much better my way. It won't tire Betty that much."

"Betty?"

"The horse." He grinned. "And anyway, my sister's orders."

"You mean Anya, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You do know that she's not your real sister don't you?"

"Yes. She and my brother, Jeremiah, found me. They told me that I look like someone they knew and that I reminded them of him. That's why they decided to take me in."

"What do you remember?"

"Before they took me in? Nothing. Nothing at all. My first memory is seeing their faces. I didn't tell this to them but, I'm starting to get weird dreams. I think they're flashbacks."

CC looked at him. Is it possible that he is starting to remember? She decided to take it slowly.

"What's in those dreams?"

"A girl I never knew. But if my dreams really are flashbacks, I guess I know her before I had amnesia."

CC fell silent for a moment praying to gods that it was her that Lelouch was talking about. Though it could be any other girl. Kallen, Shirley, Nunnally, Sayoko, Villeta, Millie, he was involved with a number of girls after all.

"Do you remember what she looks like?"

"That's just it. Whenever I wake up, she's gone. Her face, scent, hair, everything is gone from my memory. But what I do remember is she's pregnant with my child. If those dreams really are flashbacks, then that means I'm a father. A worthless one for I don't even know who or where the mother or my child is."

CC didn't speak as she took all of these information in. Lelouch was dreaming about her and he didn't even know it. A silent debate erupted in her mind. The logical part of her versus the part that already wanted to tell Lelouch everything.

_Should I tell him?_

_No that's too risky. He shouldn't remember who he is. The more he remembers the more that people will suspect him as being the supposedly dead emperor._

_That's it. That emperor is supposedly dead. He won't be suspected._

_He would. Look a likes of the emperor that act like him and have the same social circles as him are bound to be suspicious._

_But he's starting to remember. What's wrong with giving him a prod in the right direction?_

_Nuh-uh, wrong. It's not the right direction you're leading him. You're risking his life by making him remember more._

_But I am carrying his child!_

_Which he knows nothing of. How do you think he would react if you dropped this bomb on him while he's in that state? I don't think he'd believe you._

_I can get Anya or Jeremiah to back me up._

_They're against him remembering in the first place, right?_

_So why is Anya playing matchmaker if she is against us?_

_She's not against you. She's just against him remembering. She wants him to fall in love with you again not remember that he is in love with you._

_Okay, I can get Suzaku to back me up._

_He's in love with you, remember? You're just going to hurt him._

CC sighed dejectedly. This argument with herself is leading her nowhere near a conclusion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked as he heard her sigh.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." She lied. Of course everything isn't fine.

**a/n: I'm unsure where to go after this part. I planned the next few chapters for some CC Lelouch bonding time so they can get closer but I don't really know how to proceed. Suggestions? It will take me sometime before I can update. Sorry about that and sorry if this chapter isn't that good. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Assumptions**

The old man waited impatiently for his oranges. The girl from the farm said that her brother would be delivering it today before noon. It's already past twelve and the oranges are still not here! A dozen or more customers have already asked for an orange or two and what can he give them? Nothing but an apology and a recommendation to the other fruit stand across the street. This is really bad for business.

Suddenly, he saw a horse-ridden cart pull up in front of his shop. He looked to see what its cargo is, praying that it is his beloved oranges. And it is! The boy up front driving the cart hopped off and carried a crate of oranges inside his store. The old man fixed a glare at him. It's better that these people know that being late is not one of the qualities he liked.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, sir." The boy said apologetically. "She's pregnant," he said pointing at CC who was waiting for him to come back to the cart, "and I can't just let her starve. So where do I put these?"

The old man pointed to an empty part in his stand. He studied the boy carefully. He was quite young and handsome, figures why he has gotten a girl blown up. Hormones at this age is quite at high and with his features, it would be an easy feat. The man suddenly felt curious, all his previous annoyance for Lelouch forgotten. He carefully calculated what he wanted to say. He didn't want to sound like he's prying.

"You're - you're rather young for this, aren't you?"

Lelouch looked at him puzzled, "for what?"

'_For fatherhood, what else' _is what the old man wanted to say but that would sound to nosy. He contented himself with a "for doing manual labor. Kids like you should be at college or something."

Lelouch just smiled and continued fixing the goods, "it's for my family." He said simply.

'_Well, at least he's responsible enough to work for the mother of his soon to be kids. Poor girl, though, her future is ruined. She doesn't even look like she finished high school.'_

The old man's contemplations about Lelouch is interrupted when Lelouch tapped him on the shoulder. He was looking at him expectantly. The man looked at the part of his stand that was supposed to be filled with oranges. It was teeming with the fruit and arranged neatly. It suddenly dawned on him that the boy is waiting for the payment. "Oh, right," he muttered and dropped some bills on Lelouch's open hand. "Keep the change. And don't be late again, you hear me?"

The old man watched Lelouch's retreating back as he walked back to his cart. He saw his granddaughter approaching with headphones crammed in her ears obscuring her hearing, oblivious to the world around her. He saw Lelouch collide with her through the thick glass of his shop window. They began to talk, which the old man assumed is the boy making his apologies. Then they began to talk just like all friends do with a few laughs, grins and shoves here and there which didn't surprise the old man. His granddaughter had lots of friends. He saw Lelouch bid her goodbye and they set off in opposite directions, him about to travel through the streets and her inside the shop.

"Your friend, Sakura?" He asked his granddaughter nonchalantly as she entered the shop.

"Who, Kiryuu? Nope. Not really. He's Gianni's boyfriend."

"Gianni, you say. You mean the delightful child from the pizza place downtown? Your best friend, Gianni?"

"Who else? Why are you asking, grandpa?"

"The girl he's with, that isn't Gianni, isn't it?"

"No. I don't know who she is. Boy, Gianni is going to have a fit if she knew about this. She's rather possessive of Kiryuu. Why?"

"It's nothing. I made a mistake about it. I thought that the girl with him is his wife. I didn't know that he is Gianni's lover."

"Yeah, okay. See you later, grandpa." Sakura ascended up the stairs to her room and thought about her best friend. She never approved of Gianni's relationship with that farm boy. She was friends with him just because Gianni wanted them to and she doesn't want to disappoint her best friend.

Kiryuu is playing the part of the caring boyfriend perfectly but that's just it. He is a caring boyfriend, not a loving one. He has no love for Gianni and Sakura can see that just by the way he looks at his girlfriend. Sakura always knew that in the end, Gianni will end up getting hurt. She has always hoped and prayed that sometime later, Kiryuu will develop feelings of love for Gianni. But now, when she saw him with that girl, she finally realized that Gianni will hold no place in his heart.

**+**+**+**+**+**

"Do you want to come in with me?" CC asked when they finally reached the hospital. Lelouch nodded and assisted her down the cart holding her hands in the process. CC felt butterflies in her stomach the moment they touched. When she is already down to the ground, to her utter amazement, Lelouch didn't release her hand. She decided to ignore this sudden intimacy of Lelouch toward her. Lelouch, who seemed unfazed by this, strode through the halls like holding hands with her is a common thing. Well, it is a common thing before, but that's not the point. He only released her, reluctantly, when they reached the door to Suzaku's room. CC looked at him.

"I'll wait for you in the hospital cafeteria." He said and left without another word.

His heart was beating madly. Behind his calm, cool and collected façade, he is a big mess deep inside. When their hands met, he felt a sudden jolt of electricity wash through him and he didn't want to release her. He kept waiting for her to release his hand because he knew that he won't do it if she didn't take the initiative but she didn't. She seemed to enjoy it. He was really confused about what is happening. This feeling is unknown yet strangely familiar to him. It's confusing isn't it? It's supposed to be like that. Love is supposed to be confusing.

He ordered the strongest cup of coffee available to help with his headache. He could feel one forming. Analysis is really one of his finer points but contemplating feelings is another thing. He felt something different about that girl right from the very beginning but he dismissed it and the thing he felt just sort of disappeared. But the truth is, it really didn't disappear. It was just hiding there at the bottom of his heart waiting for an opportunity to resurface.

He wanted to blame her. Blame her for this confusion badgering his mind. Blame her for these feelings plaguing his heart. But he just couldn't. He couldn't blame her. Because he knows that this is want he wants.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: **Readers, forgive me for I have sinned. I have not updated for what seemed like forever and I truly am sorry. It's just that I really don't know how to proceed with the story, so forgive me if this chapter is not good enough, and I was seriously considering to discontinue CC Forgotten, and to top it all off, I was really busy at school. I know I sound like I'm making excuses but that's really why I haven't updated. Right now, I'm still unsure of how to proceed with the story so I'm not guaranteeing a quick update. I'm really sorry guys…

_-heiressofslytherin06_

**Chapter 10: Rocky Road Relationship and Double Dutch Courage**

_Thanks for the warning, Sakura, but I trust Kiryuu._

_Yes, yes, I've seen the girl and believe me, she's no threat, she's pregnant and with a husband,_

_Yeah, see you later and I promise I will keep a closer eye on him…bye_

That was Gianni's response to Sakura's warnings when she called a while ago to say that Kiryuu has another woman. At first, Gianni found it laughable, absurd, and she only agreed to keep a closer eye on her boyfriend to placate Sakura but then her opinion was changed. Gianni was having one of her afternoon strolls around town. That was when she saw Lelouch helping CC down the cart. She saw the way he held CC's hand, she saw the way he looked at her and she saw that he didn't let her hand go.

She saw Lelouch's awkwardness, uncertainty, but at the same time, she saw a sparkle in his eyes that she never saw before. And that sparkle was the one that lit Gianni's fuse. It was that twinkle in Lelouch's eyes that made her jealous. It made her jealous because Lelouch has never looked at her that way before.

_Okay, Gianni, calm yourself down. I'm sure there is a good explanation behind this. _Gianni breathed a huge sigh and pushed open the glass doors of the hospital cafeteria. She had followed them, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Kiryuu even though she has no inkling of what to say. Now he is sitting alone in the hospital cafeteria, appearing troubled. She approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," she said as Lelouch turned to see who was behind him.

"Gianni?" he said, shocked and a bit perturbed.

"What's with the tone?" She smiled teasingly, "it's like you're hiding something from me."

"What would I hide from you?" Lelouch replied with a bit of a grin but the tension was still there in his voice and Gianni can sense it. She decided to back off from the subject.

"Just kidding. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm-" Lelouch stopped for a bit. Should he mention CC? Gianni can get a bit possessive. "out on an errand for Anya." Well that was partially true. Anya did send him to take CC to the hospital.

_Liar. Since when did you lie to me, Kiryuu? I saw you. You were fraternizing with another woman. _Gianni thought but she didn't say it. All she said was, "Errand, huh?"

Lelouch fell silent as he was also thinking along these lines. _Since when did I lie to you, Gianni? And why did I lie? For whom did I lie?_

The silence between them slowly became uncomfortable. Gianni was the one who broke it.

"Well, I got to go. See you," She stood up and planted a brief kiss on his lips. One he didn't return like he normally would. When Gianni left, Lelouch heaved a huge sigh at his mixed up feelings and thoughts and stood up to find CC. Unbeknownst to him, she's already standing behind the cafeteria's glass doors.

**+**+**+**+**+**

CC was quiet throughout the whole trip back to the farm. Mainly because of what she saw in the cafeteria. She's very well aware of his relationship with that red-haired girl but it still hurts like hell when she saw them kissing. It took all of her courage to prevent herself from breaking down to tears and look like a fool. In the seclusion of her room though, it's a different story.

Torrents of tears streamed through her cheeks. Her whole body shook from crying. She wanted to scream but she can't for fear that people might overhear and witness her moment of weakness. Liquor. That would be the answer to her troubles right now. Though it would be temporary, at least it would take the pain away for a few paltry hours. CC rummaged through Suzaku's rucksack that she kept in her room and located the wine and some vodka that he brought for some drinking for his birthday celebration. She was a bit tipsy from drinking when someone opened the door.

It was Lelouch.

His face was livid. "Are you drinking?"

"What's it to you?" CC snapped.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? Are you trying to kill your child?" Lelouch snapped back.

"The father doesn't care anyway."

"Look, it's not his fault that that accident happened. And I can see that your husband cares for you and your child deeply."

A lump seemed to form in Lelouch's throat when he mentioned Suzaku. A lump that he swallowed then ignored. CC then threw back her head in mirth. "Are you talking about Suzaku? I'm not drinking because of him." She said and laughed again raucously.

Lelouch was starting to get annoyed. "Then why are you drinking, woman?"

CC stopped laughing and her expression softened. "Because of you," she whispered inaudibly. But Lelouch caught it.

"Because of me? What have I done?"

"You forgot, that's what you've done."

"Forgot what?"

CC stood up and walked toward Lelouch. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly closed the gap between their bodies. Then she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You forgot this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Hodgepodge of Feelings**

Lelouch was lying on his bed later that night absently touching his lips, specifically on the part where CC kissed him. That was totally unexpected, but she was drunk after all. He remembered going to CC's room to ask her if she wanted to eat dinner. He saw her drinking and for some reason unknown, it seemed to infuriate him. Was it concern that made him mad? No, he refused to think of her as more than a friend. But friends feel concern for each other, right?

Lelouch sighed. He was having a hard time justifying his actions. Rather, he was having a hard time justifying one particular action. When CC kissed him, he kissed back. He didn't know what made him do it, it just happened. He slowly felt his lips parting and responding to the girl's passionate kiss with equal fervor like it was the most natural thing. They broke apart after a few minutes, both out of breath.

They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, perhaps fathoming whatever thoughts the other have. Deciphering whatever reaction about the kiss that didn't show in their carefully masked faces. That silence was starting to become uneasy when CC spoke in a cool, calm, collected tone.

"Goodnight, Lelou-, Kiryuu." Lelouch took a step back and CC shut the door on his face.

**+**+**+**+**+**

"Oh my," Anya gasped, "I can't believe it."

"What can't you believe, Anya? You set the whole thing up." CC sighed, gazing out from her bedroom window. She just told Anya the events yesterday starting from the cafeteria incident to the kiss.

"Okay, I won't deny that I was setting the two of you up, you know how I feel about that guy's current girlfriend, but, CC can't you see your progress? It's been only roughly a week and you're already way past the getting to know you stage."

"Oh please. We're way past the getting to know you stage. I've known him since the war."

"I mean after he had amnesia."

"Whatever, Anya. It was Dutch courage. I only did it because I'm drunk."

"But he's not drunk. He's in a perfectly rational state of mind, yet he kissed you back. That has got to count for something."

"He's a guy. What do you expect? I mean, it's not like a guy to turn down free kisses."

"Do you really see Lelouch kissing any girl that planted a wet one on him? You're reasoning needs a tune up. I don't know how you survived the war with that kind of logic."

"I don't need logic, I have the code."

Anya rolled her eyes at CC, "get out of this hole and eat a decent breakfast. It's good for the common sense."

**+**+**+**+**+**

"Will you stop fidgeting like a little boy who just received his first kiss?" Jeremiah sighed exasperated. He was currently reading the morning paper while having breakfast at the dinner table while Lelouch squirmed at his seat trying to drink coffee.

Lelouch spluttered out his drink at Jeremiah's near accurate impression of what happened. It was true, he was fidgeting because of the kiss but it was not his first. Well, his first from CC that he can remember anyway. "Wha-, how, you,"

Jeremiah eyed him suspiciously. "I meant that as a figure of speech but seeing your reaction, I can see that it's not far from the truth." Lelouch reddened slightly as Jeremiah laughed.

"I'm assuming it's that girl that you brought to the party?"

"Gianni," Lelouch had almost forgotten about her. He was being unfaithful to her kissing other women behind her back. He felt the guilt settling in him.

"Guilty of infidelity?" Jeremiah smirked, as realization dawned on him. Lelouch kissed CC, a girl he thought he just knew, and it felt wonderful. Now the poor boy is struggling to know what his true feelings are. Oh, the joy.

**+**+**+**+**+**

CC is mad at herself. She hated the way she clung to Lelouch even though she knows he's already with someone else. She hated that she can't forget him even though she swore she would. She's mad at Lelouch for giving her mixed signals. Why did he kiss her back? Why is he giving her false hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be together again and someday, they could be a perfect little family.

_No. CC, that is never going to happen. _She thought

CC sighed. It's been two weeks since that incident which is the kiss. The two of them acted normally as if the kiss didn't happen. CC doesn't know whether to feel glad that things between them didn't become awkward or hurt that Lelouch didn't seem to be affected about the kiss. On the upside though, their relationship is starting to look up. Lelouch would accompany her on her trips to the hospital, make her breakfast every morning, and even going to town to buy pizza for her even if she asked in the dead of the night. In turn CC would help him picking fruits to be delivered in town and accompany him during deliveries.

They were starting to be friends. Close friends. It wasn't much considering what they really were before Lelouch lost his memories but it was a good start.

a/n: thanks for all the people who reviewed last chapter, favorited this story, etc. and also to those who offered to help with the next chaps, I really appreciate it…I watched code geass again the other day on dvd so I'm sort of back on track…I don't think this chapter is that good, but I think the next one will be better…sayonara…till my next update…:-D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Love You**

He has been avoiding Gianni for weeks. He rarely went to her shop anymore except to buy pizza for CC and whenever he would stop over, he made sure it was one of the waitresses manning the counter. He doesn't know why he's been doing it; he just doesn't want to see her in the meantime. Is it because of his guilt that he refuses to see her? It also doesn't help reduce his guilt that he spent every waking moment he had since that day with CC.

He was forced to face Gianni two weeks after avoiding her. He had just entered the house with CC trailing behind him after picking oranges in the farm with the girl the whole day when he saw a certain red haired girl sitting on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Kiryuu," she whispered, "can we talk?" Then casting a glance at CC, "alone?" she said venomously.

"See you later," CC whispered to Lelouch and entered her room.

"That was rude, Gianni." Lelouch said when they were already alone.

"What?" She replied indignantly. "I am rude? I merely asked your woman to leave so we can talk in private."

"My woman?" Lelouch said carefully. He can see where this conversation is heading.

"Yes, Kiryuu, your woman. I know for a fact that she's the one holding you back. That's why you haven't been seeing me." Gianni faced him, "tell me, Kiryuu, what has she got that I don't? I am more beautiful, I love you more than I love myself you don't have to take responsibility for anything with me."

Lelouch knew she was referring to CC's child. He took a deep breath. He doesn't know what to say to her seeing that he and CC are not really a couple.

_But you want the two of you to be. _Said a nagging voice at the back of his head

_Shut up, this doesn't concern you._

_Oh, it concerns me as much as it concerns you. You and I are one, right? I know what you know, I feel what you feel. And I know for a fact that you love CC._

_I don't! Okay I do like her a bit. Love is a bit too strong._

_But what you feel is strong isn't it?_

The verbal sparring going on inside Lelouch's mind was cut by Gianni's voice. "K-Kiryuu, do you love her?"

"N-no!" Then he fell silent. He knew he was lying. "I don't know, Gianni."

"I-I'll give you some time to think about things, if you want," she said then left.

**+**+**+**+**+**

Lelouch was sitting on his favorite place in the farm. The rock by the riverbank. He was deep in thought, mulling over the things that happened, what Gianni said to him, the events that transpired over the past few days, and most especially his feelings for a certain woman in the name of CC. A pair of soft, pale arms enveloped him from behind. He saw her long, green tendrils and he knew it was CC. He was shocked but pleased by her sudden closeness.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to his ear.

"Yes."

"You broke up with Gianni?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I mean I don't whether we're still together or not."

"Does Gianni want to break up?"

"She wanted to give me space to think. Does that count?"

"How about you? Do you want to break up with her?" CC asked sincerely hoping that he would say yes.

Lelouch fell silent. After some time, he spoke, "do you want to go to the beach? I need to tell you something."

**+**+**+**+**+**

The beach was beautiful. They were the only people since it's already winter and with the freezing cold water, the beach is not a famous tourist spot right now. The sand is fine and white and the water was a clear crystal blue. A small beach house stood a few steps away from them. In front of them, the sun is a huge orange ball sinking into the waters.

"It's beautiful," CC said.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to take Gianni here but she's just not the outdoors type of woman." Lelouch said with a faraway look on his face.

"I see," CC whispered, hurt, "G-Gianni."

"She was a very important woman in my life," Lelouch continued, "she was there when I needed companionship. She was with me when I felt very alone, remembering no one."

"D-do you love her?" CC did not want to know the answer fearing that it might be a yes but she had to ask. She had to know whether she still has a chance or whether she should finally move on.

"I love her, but," CC cut him off,

"Stop it," CC said, agonized; she turned around so Lelouch would not see her crying. "That's all I want to know. All I want to know is whether you love her. You said yes, that is enough." She began to walk away.

"CC, listen to me," Lelouch said and gripped her hand so she wouldn't go away.

"I-I'm going to check out the beach house. I-I'll come back later." She pulled away from him.

"CC," Lelouch whispered as he watched her retreating form, "I love Gianni, CC, but not in the way you think." CC was already too far away to hear.

**+**+**+**+**+**

_I was stupid. Stupid! Stupid! You're an idiot, CC, if you ever thought for a moment that Lelouch might be falling for you!_

CC cursed herself. She was an idiot. Why did she have to be such a masochist and bring so much hurt upon herself? Why didn't she stay away from the very beginning? Why did she continue to hope?

CC fell on her knees, weeping. "Lelouch," she whispered, "I am an idiot."

"No, you're not," she heard Lelouch's voice whisper in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her cheek and his arms encircling her body, holding her close to him. "You're not an idiot. You're smart and independent, you're beautiful," he turned CC so she would face him, "any man would be lucky to have you." He wiped off her tears as he looked straight into her eyes, "don't cry, CC."

"Tell me, Lelouch, if you had not met someone else, would you and I be together right now?" CC asked. She momentarily forgot that Lelouch does not know of his past nor his true identity. He stiffened slightly at being called a different name.

"I am not Lelouch," he said in a stony voice, "Tell me the truth CC, just what am I to you? Do you feel something for me? Or are you just using me? Did you befriend me because I remind you so much of that Lelouch?"

CC fell silent. In her misery, in her desperation to find comfort, she forgot about Lelouch's situation. She forgot about his memory loss. "H-how did you know who Lelouch was?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"I knew that Jeremiah and Anya took me in because I looked like someone they knew. I recently found out from them that this man I looked like was Lelouch. I heard Anya saying that the two of you were lovers." He spat the last word out as if it was dirty. "Tell me, CC, the times we spent together, were they genuine? Or whenever you look at me, all you see is Lelouch? Was our relationship true?"

CC let out a bitter laugh, "Relationship? What relationship? Last time I checked, you were over there at the beach mourning about the relationship that was lost between you and Gianni. Last time I checked you told me you love her!"

"You didn't let me finish! I love Gianni, CC, but only as a friend! I'm in love with someone else! Do you want to know who she is?"

CC turned her head so she wouldn't face him but Lelouch held her in a way that she would look him in the eyes, "does it even concern me?" she said tonelessly.

Lelouch took a deep breath, "I love - ", but before he could finish CC put a finger on his lips to interrupt him.

"I don't want to hear this. I've had enough pain for a single day." She pushed him away and left.

"I love you, CC, I love you." He whispered as he once again watched her retreating form. But once again CC was already too far away to hear him.

_**Author's note: **_How was it? Personally, I think it was pretty stupid that Lelouch just let CC go without telling her how he really feels but I also think it would be too fast if they become lovers again at this time…am I going too fast with the story? Should I slow down? Anyway Suzaku's coming back next chapter…I think that's all for now…ciao


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n:** btw, I changed my penname…(-_-)

**Chapter 13: A Chance for a New Love**

"CC?" Suzaku looked at his companion who obviously has her head somewhere in the clouds. After almost a month of being confined in the hospital after that wretched accident, he's finally free. CC came to accompany him back to the farm so they can say their goodbyes to Anya, Jeremiah, and Lelouch and finally go back to the city vicinity. He was sorting out his things when he noticed CC with a wistful look on her face staring blankly at the open window.

"CC, is something bothering you?"

CC turned to him and faked a smile, "no, I'm alright. It's just that I'm so glad you're finally okay."

After a long time of living with CC, he can finally see through her masks. He knew that there was something bothering her that she wouldn't tell him. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. There is something bothering you." He closed the distance between the two of them and placed a hand on her shoulder, "tell me, CC."

CC sighed and placed one of her hands on top of Suzaku's. "It's him." She said. Suzaku knew CC enough to know that there is only one particular _him_ that would bother her this much.

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"I-I'd rather not. It's not something I really want to talk about."

"Are you sure you really want to leave this afternoon? Can you turn your back on him all of a sudden?"

"Suzaku," she sighed, "the more I stay here, the more painful it would be. I need to leave. I need space to forget. I need some time alone."

CC felt Suzaku's arms wrap around her, "I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said softly, "but you won't be alone. I would always be here for you, CC."

CC smiled, "you're always here for me, Suzaku. But why? Why would you waste your time with me when there are better women clamoring for your attention?"

"CC, I'm in love with you. That's why." He said.

CC was silent. What should she say? How should she react? She's still in love with Lelouch but she does not want to hurt the man that she has grown to care for. The man who was always there for her. After sometime, Suzaku spoke, "you don't need to answer me right now. I'll give you time to think."

"Thank you, Suzaku." She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest contentedly. He was the only person besides Lelouch that makes her happy, the only person besides Lelouch that makes her feel content and loved, the only person besides Lelouch that makes her feel like a normal human and not an immortal witch that she is. Maybe, just maybe, he could make her happy? Maybe if she gave him a chance, her broken heart would mend? Maybe in his arms, she could finally forget Lelouch.

Meanwhile, a tall man with dark hair was standing at the doorway of Suzaku's room, clenching and unclenching his fists, in an obvious display of jealousy and sheer fury. He was watching the two's interaction and it made his blood boil.

**+**+**+**+**+**

"I think that's the last of our luggage." Suzaku said as he hauled a bag into Jeremiah's delivery truck. "Thanks for giving us a ride back, Jeremiah. With my car in the dump, it would be hard for us to get home."

"No problem. I was on my way for deliveries to the city anyway. C'mon."

"CC," Suzaku called, "let's go."

"Wait." She suddenly said, "I think I forgot something in my room. I'll be back in a bit." With that, she dashed inside."

CC entered her room and began to search for her missing luggage when the door abruptly closed behind her. "Looking for this?" said a masculine voice that she recognized as Lelouch's. He was holding a black bag that was full of CC's clothes.

"Yes," CC said, "thank you very much." She strode toward him and began to reach for the bag in his hands. Her fingertips almost touched it when Lelouch raised it above his head out of CC's reach. She huffed, annoyed. "I am not playing games."

"You're leaving," he said, "I thought you're happy here."

"Just give me my bag."

"I won't. Tell me why you're leaving."

"The city is my home. Now would you please stop being a pest? Give me my bag."

"You didn't even say goodbye to me." He said with a bit of disappointment.

"Okay, goodbye. Happy?"

"No."

CC sighed exasperated. Why was he acting like this? Any more contact with him might make her resolve to forget melt in an instant. "Keep that bag. I'm leaving." She started to push him aside to clear her path to the door but Lelouch grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't leave," he whispered, "don't leave me."

As she predicted, her resolve to forget almost melted when he said these words. Almost.

"Is there any reason for me to stay?" She said as coldly as she could, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"It's him, isn't it? He wanted to leave, that's why you're leaving too."

"What are you talking about? I want to leave. I want to return to the city. I am not doing this for Suzaku or anyone else but myself."

"I heard the two of you at the hospital. He said he loves you" He hesitated but continued with his next statement. "Do you love him?"

CC knew her answer would be a lie but it would be for the best. Besides, she would work hard to make her lies the truth. She only needed some time. "Yes," she said fiercely, still not meeting Lelouch's gaze. "Yes, I love Suzaku."

He didn't answer but instead loosened his grip on her wrist in silent defeat. She snatched her bag from him and left him broken.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters and to those who will review the further ones…=) –mangopie123

**Chapter 14: Suzaku's Turn and Nunnally's Feelings**

It's been almost a week since CC left the farm and Lelouch but she can still hear his voice, his words ringing in her head, clearly. _Don't leave, don't leave me. _It kept on playing on her mind like a broken record. It's a good thing she has Suzaku. She has not yet accepted his love knowing that it would be unfair to him for them to be in a relationship with her when she has not yet gotten over Lelouch but they had been going out and she's trying her best to channel all the love she felt for Lelouch to Suzaku. She proceeded to get ready for her date with the latter.

She found him waiting in the living room looking handsome as usual in Knight of Rounds uniform. She would be going as his date to the ball held in Empress Nunnally's luxurious private garden.

"Beautiful as usual. Ready, CC?"

"Yes, Your Highness." She smiled. "So, I'm the date of the Knight of One, Suzaku Kururugi. I wonder what your admirers would say."

"Nothing, I presume. They would just stare at us slack-jawed. But truth be told, I prefer being the Knight of Zero. Too bad, that title was abolished after the Lelouch's death."

CC fell silent. Why must she be reminded of him right now and by Suzaku himself? Suzaku sensed her uneasiness and cursed his slip of tongue. He was supposed to help her forget.

"Anyway, I'm not yet the Knight of One. Technically at least. Her Majesty, Empress Nunnally has not yet given me that honor." He said animatedly, hoping to change the subject.

"She's giving it to you tonight and you know it." CC said with a small smile, "C'mon, you don't want to be late."

**+**+**+**+**+**

The garden was breathtaking on its own but now when it's richly decorated; it simply shined with magnificence and splendor. It was one of those red carpet events that when guests arrive; they would be paraded for everyone to be seen. CC clutched Suzaku's hand, one out of her discomfort to the incessant staring, and two to further annoy the gaggle of Suzaku's admirers. After treading the carpet, CC and Suzaku went to their seats in the empress' table where a red-haired woman they recognized as Kallen was seated.

"Kallen? Why are you sitting here alone?" CC asked.

"I'm the only one from the Black Knights who can make it here." She sighed. "The others are too busy with their significant others. At least one of us must make an appearance and they kept on rubbing to my face that I'm the only one left single among all of us, therefore I have nothing to do on Friday nights but watch TV while eating buttered popcorn on my couch."

"I told you, you should just give me your Fridays, Kallen," said a male voice as he casually draped his arm around Kallen's shoulders. "Gino Weinberg at your service, love. We could double with these two here." He said, flashing a smirk in Suzaku and CC's direction.

"Shut it, Gino. We're friends but don't take advantage." Kallen then looked at Suzaku and CC, "sorry about him. Apparently, he bumped his head on his Knightmare too much."

"You seem to have gotten a lot closer in the few weeks that we were gone, Kallen. A month ago, you wouldn't let him touch you with a ten foot long pole."

"That's what you call progress, Suzaku." Gino grinned, "And speaking of progress," he said knowingly looking at CC and Suzaku's hands tightly clasped. "Whatever happened at Orange's orange farm?"

Suzaku immediately released CC's hand when he knew that Gino already noticed. As much bliss the slight physical contact gave him, he doesn't want to push CC. He was a bit surprised when CC held his hand tighter to not let him go. Her next words surprised him further.

"Actually, we're dating now." She said.

He was shocked. He didn't know CC want to make it public. "I thought you wanted to keep it private." He said.

"Who said about keeping it private?" She asked, "I'm not ashamed, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Talk about progress. Maybe the four of us can double sometime." Gino said as Kallen smacked his head with her fist. She was about to retort when she was cut off by Nunnally sitting on her automated wheelchair.

"It's nice to see the two of you finally getting along." She said to Gino and Kallen with a smile. "Suzaku, CC," she said warmly, "I'm glad you can make it. Although, this is just pleasantry. I know you wouldn't let me down by not coming to the ball held in your honor, Knight of One."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Suzaku, what did I tell you about what you should call me in private?"

Suzaku smiled, "sorry, Nunnally."

"So tell me," Nunnally said wheeling her chair to occupy the vacant space left between Suzaku and Kallen, "what have I been missing? You seemed so happy when I came here."

"It's nothing really, Nunnally. Just one of Gino's unfunny jokes." Kallen said.

"Oh don't be like that, my love," Gino said flashing Kallen a smirk, "Nunnally, the four of us were just polishing up the details for our double date tomorrow, right?" He said looking at his other companions expectantly as if hoping for some assurance. When nobody replied, he whispered at CC who was sitting next to him. "Please help me with this. Just play along. Kallen wouldn't go out with me on normal circumstances. She would be too mortified to resist me in front of the empress. Please, CC."

CC looked at him, and then turned to Nunnally. "Yes, actually, we're planning on where to go tomorrow, isn't that right, Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked puzzled at first but seeing it would give him time with CC, he decided to play along and nodded. He looked at Nunnally and noticed a somber smile on her lips.

"I always knew that you would get together in the end," she said at first to CC and Suzaku then to Kallen and Gino. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to some pressing matters at hand." With that she steered her chair away.

**+**+**+**+**+**

"Empress Nunnally," said a voice from behind her. "Are you – are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Romeyer." She said tonelessly. "You should be back in the festivities. I'll be there shortly.

Nunnally was in her private cove located at the end of the garden. It's where she goes whenever she has to think. Right now, she has a big problem. A problem of the heart. She's in love. In love with a man who's in love with another woman.

"How crazy and enigmatic life is, right, onii-sama?" She sighed, "I'm in love with a man who happens to be my brother's best friend and killer. I'm in love with a man who's in love with the woman who loves with my brother. How melodramatic." She chuckled and continued to gaze at the stars.

a/n: Lelouch will follow...perhaps next chap or the one after the next...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Brother and a Sister, Reunited at Last**

The night of CC's departure from the farm.

Lelouch swiftly and nimbly crossed the wooden floor, careful not to make a sound that would rouse his surrogate siblings from their sleep. He has decided to follow CC. He would scour the whole city if necessary. But it wouldn't be necessary since he already knew her exact address from Jeremiah who delivers fresh oranges to her house every weekend.

To his utmost dismay, she was living with none other than Suzaku Kururugi, the man she said she loved. Now that he has already kept his emotions at bay, he finally concluded that CC was lying earlier that day. The way she reacted to Lelouch's touch and the fact that she couldn't seem to look him in the eye when she said those treacherous words were enough proof for him.

He has been at the city for almost a week, living in a small flat he rented with his rather ample salary as a bartender in one of the grandest casino slash bars in the country. He has seen CC a couple of times but hasn't approached her yet since she was usually accompanied by Suzaku. Besides he doesn't know what to say. It was Saturday afternoon and business was rather slow but he was sure it would perk up later at night. In the meantime, he should tend to the two new customers coming through the swiveling glass doors.

The man was tall with long, dark hair tied back in a low ponytail, and athletically built. He was wearing dark glasses similar to his companion, a tall woman with an air of superiority wearing casual clothing. They sat on two stools at the counter.

"What will you have, Cornelia-hime?" Said the man.

"Shush, Guiliford. Why do you think I'm wearing this sunglasses and commoner's clothing? I do not want to be recognized. Refer to me as Cornelia only." The man was about to retaliate but the look on the princess' eye stopped him.

"Very well, Cornelia. What will you have?"

"Anything. I want something to calm my nerves. Life in the palace is stressful."

"I still don't get why we have to dress as commoners and go to this place to have a drink. We have all the liquor you could ever want at the cellar." He said.

"Excuse me," said the bartender from behind the counter, "can I ask what the two of you will have?"

"Yes," Guiliford began. He turned to the bartender to give out his order but stopped in his tracks. "C-Cornelia-hime,"

She was about to reprimand him for calling her hime again in public but she was confused at the startled reaction on his face. She turned to the direction he's looking. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Lelouch,"

**+**+**+**+**+**

"So first let's go to the amusement park, then let's have dinner in Tamaki's new deli, then let's go to," Gino continued to prattle out the itinerary of their double date to Kallen who was looking annoyed but glowing at the same time. Yes, Gino's feelings are reciprocated, CC and Suzaku just needed to help a bit to get them together and perhaps get to know each other better at the same time.

"I'm glad you decided to help Gino out." Suzaku said as he clasped CC's hand. They were walking behind the other couple, watching them. "He looks really happy about this."

"Kallen looks happy too," CC replied, "but I didn't do it for them only. Don't tell me you only agreed to this plan just to help them out."

"Of course not. I would ask you out sooner or later after the party anyway. I was going to use my acquiring of the Knight of One title as an excuse. You know, to celebrate."

"Well, I'm glad. But you don't need to find an excuse, just ask me out. I wouldn't say no anyway." She grinned, and she wasn't lying. With every minute she spent with Suzaku, her feelings for him seemed to deepen, and perhaps with an ample amount of time, the depth of her feelings for him might surpass the depth of her feelings for Lelouch.

"Hey, you two," CC and Suzaku turned to see the smiling face of Kallen looking back at them, "what do you think?"

"About?" Suzaku asked, he wasn't really listening to Gino's prattling but instead looking at his beautiful female companion.

"I knew you weren't listening," Kallen smirked, "too busy staring at, oh, I don't know, CC?"

Suzaku open and closed his mouth unable to say something in retaliation. He was caught red-handed.

"Hmm, what do you think Kallen?" CC suddenly said, a mischievous expression on her face, "Gino looks rather dashing today, doesn't he?"

Kallen flushed a bit, "I-I haven't noticed,"

"Really?" CC said, a smirk gracing her features, "with the way you're looking at him, I would not be surprised if he would melt."

Kallen turned redder, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she turned and continued walking faster than her previous pace, Gino hot at her heels.

"That was embarrassing," Suzaku said once Kallen and Gino were out of sight.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was embarrassed too." CC said smiling in Suzaku's direction. "Now, are we going to follow them or are we going to set off on our own?"

Suzaku considered this for a moment, "I think our job is done. Let's give them some privacy. C'mon, where do you want to go?"

**+**+**+**+**+**

Lelouch was waiting in one of the royal palace's most exquisite rooms. Gold and silver furnishings adorned the room. On one of the walls, the flag of the Holy Empire of Britannia was hung. ON the wall opposite this is the portrait of young woman with long, golden hair, sitting on a wheelchair. He knew this was the empress, Nunnally. He felt a certain pull to her that he couldn't understand.

His two customers at the bar led him, no dragged him here. He wasn't exactly an athletic person and the two were pretty strong. He was told to wait.

Almost two hours have passed and nobody has come to visit him yet. Suddenly, the oak doors swung open and the woman in the portrait came through. The same inexplicable pull towards her reverberated through his being once again.

Once she laid her eyes on him, they became glassy and almost tearful at once. She came closer to him and without his knowing, he also walked closer to her as if it was the most natural thing to do. He was surprised by the fact that when she threw her arms around him, it didn't felt foreign. Like he was with her way before this day. He felt her tears staining his bartender uniform and he uncertainly stroke her golden hair.

"Onii-sama," she whispered, "I missed you,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Conspiracy**

Her eyes must be playing tricks. This scene right in front of her is impossible. No, no, no, it cannot be. CC glanced at her companion to check whether she's the only one seeing this unholy apparition approaching them. Judging from the dazed expression on his face, it seems like what she was seeing was in fact real.

The two of them left their double date and decided to drop by the palace and visit Nunnally after the latter called and told them to come. They were walking through the corridors, looking for her. Then they saw her from a distance slowly approaching them. They could hear her tinkling laughter echoing across the halls, and they knew that she wasn't alone. She's talking to someone and she seemed very happy. Slowly, her wheelchair inched toward them near enough that they can see who was pushing it. And who else, it was Lelouch behind her, pushing her chair, taking her wherever she wants to go, just like the good old times at Ashford Academy.

Too wrapped up in their shock, CC and Suzaku did not notice when the chair halted in front of them. Seated was and extremely exuberant Nunnally and behind it was an equally stunned Lelouch.

"What are you doing here?" CC managed to stutter out looking pointedly at Lelouch.

Nunnally looked at CC skeptically and said, "What are you talking about CC? It's as if you're not happy to see him. You should be breaking down into tears of joy or something." Then she addressed all of them, "is there something you three are not telling me?"

CC looked at Nunnally, "no, of course not. I-I'm glad to see Lelouch after such a long time. I was just…shocked. I didn't expect to see him again." She reasoned lamely. Nunnally didn't buy it but she decided to play along. There was something going on between these three that would explain this precarious atmosphere. She would figure this out; after all, her brother is a master analyst, she's bound to have some of those analytic genes flowing through her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lelouch said smiling but with and edge of taunting in his voice. "Are you really glad to see me, CC?"

"Of course I am." She huffed, "whatever gave you the idea that I am not?"

Lelouch's smile twisted into a smirk, he turned to Suzaku who was still too stunned to say anything, "if you don't mind, Suzaku, I would like to talk to her_._" He said and pulled CC by her right wrist away from them.

Unbeknownst to the Suzaku and CC, Lelouch and Nunnally are planning this little scene minutes before they arrived. Lelouch would drag CC away while Nunnally gets to stay with Suzaku. Both parties would get to spend some alone time with their loved ones. Simple, yet exceedingly effective, after all, this is only phase one of their plan.

Suzaku was woken from his rigidity when he felt CC's left hand being pulled away from his grasp. He was about to follow them but he felt Nunnally clinging to his clothes.

"Su-zaku," she swooned, and fell limp in his arms.

"Nunnally? Are you okay?" Suzaku glanced at CC and Lelouch who were gaining distance from them. He looked at the frail girl in his limbs and sighed. "C'mon, Nunnally, let's get you some fresh air." He tried to free himself from her grip so he could go behind the wheelchair and push her to the gardens but her hold was firm. With another sigh, he carried her bridal style. He cast another worried glance in CC and Lelouch's direction then faced forward and headed on.

Nunnally smirked inwardly; the fake fainting is really doing its job.

"Okay, speak up," CC said, threateningly once Lelouch closed the door of the room he led her in, "what are you doing here?"

Lelouch grinned, "would you believe me if I said I was dragged here by two aristocrats who were under the guise of commoners drinking in the bar I currently work in?"

"Yes, I would," _Especially if they saw your face. It would certainly be enough for them to see Lelouch Vi Britannia, not in a coffin but in the city, breathing and alive, to drag you off._

"Then that's it."

"Did they bring you to Nunnally?"

"No," he said absentmindedly, "actually I was asked to wait here in this room and she was the one who came to me."

"What did she say when you met?" She asked but then added at the end, "Oh, never mind! It's not important; just tell me what are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to stay for the meantime, so expect to see a lot of me these coming days." He said with a smirk. "I plan to use her mislabeling me as her brother fully to my advantage."

"So you don't believe her," CC said quietly. "You don't believe that you're her brother. And you're also planning to take advantage of her. What do you want, Kiryuu? Money? Power? "

"You. I want you." He said nonchalantly, as though he was merely telling her the weather and not confessing his feelings. "Call me Lelouch, CC, because it would be my identity for the next few days. And to tell you the truth, I can say it's possible, me being the ex-emperor. But I can't bring myself to believe it. It is hard to believe."

CC was silent. What was going to happen next? What should she do? Should Lelouch remember the past, no, even should Lelouch accept that he really is Nunnally's brother; would she go back to him? With all her heart, she knows her hidden feelings for him are still there, waiting for a chance to resurface. Now, he has admitted that he, too, wants her. As overjoyed as she was, she can't help but feel the guilt eating out her heart. Suzaku. She couldn't just dump him. She's too much indebted to him to do that, and the truth be told, she's starting to have feelings for him. No matter how minuscule it was compared to her feelings for Lelouch, it's still there, unwilling to give her a moment of peace.

Her head was rested on his lap, her golden curls cascading down his legs to the grass. Her eyes were still closed and he could feel the steady rhythm of her heart. She was beautiful, though not as beautiful as CC, Nunnally has a beauty of her own right. He played with her hair as he observed her pale face; her closed eyes that he knew when open would display large, expressive, beautiful orbs, her shapely nose, and her rosy lips that were slightly parted as if inviting him to see what it would feel like to press his mouth against hers. Yes, it didn't seem to be a bad idea, why not try?

He was inching closer but he was suddenly shocked to his senses. _Suzaku, what are you doing? She's almost your sister. _He sighed thoughtfully. The heat must be getting to him. Yes, it must be the heat. What else would give him such ludicrous ideas? He glanced at her again and now smiled, _yes, I admit, Nunnally has grown into a gorgeous young woman, but that is it. That would be as far as I would go. Besides, I'm in love with someone else. _He thought of CC and another smile, lit his face.

a/n: hi, just want to say, sorry I took pretty long to update. I hope you liked this chapter and, what else, thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, etc. etc. etc. I'm not sure when would the next update be, hopefully I could write chapter seventeen quickly enough yet still enjoyable… anyway, bye…=)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: All is Calm before the Storm**

An awkward silence filled the kitchen as CC and Suzaku continued to eat their breakfast that morning. They needed to talk about something important but none of them wanted to be the first to voice out the topic.

"CC, we need to talk," Suzaku said after a long silence.

CC nodded. She knew this was coming. Sooner or later, it had to. "It's about yesterday, isn't it?"

Suzaku's reply was drowned by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. Suzaku rose from her seat to answer it. "I'll get it. It's probably just the mailman" CC said, and left the room.

The girl opened the door, expecting to see the man who daily delivered their mail but she was surprised to see Lelouch standing in their front porch, smiling at her cheerfully. CC let out an exasperated sigh. She was not ready to deal with him yet after yesterday's events.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you let me in for starters?" He said and pushed his way past her and plopped on one of the couches.

CC was about to reprimand him when Suzaku's voice floated into the room. "What are you doing here?" He looked confused and a bit annoyed at the carefree way Lelouch sat on the couch as if he owned the place and at the confident smirk on his face.

"I'm here to take my wife to her pre-natal check-up."

"What?" CC gapedat him like he was mad. What is this boy up to now?

"You heard me, CC. And Suzaku, Nunnally requests your presence in the palace immediately so you can't tag along with us, alright? Get dressed, CC, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"No, you're not," Suzaku said, "tell me, just who are you to order us around?"

Lelouch looked at him coldly, "I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia. The former emperor of the Holy Emperor of Britannia. The fugitive, Zero. Your friend. Nunnally's brother," suddenly, he pulled CC closer to him and wrapped his arm around her, "and CC's husband."

"Lelouch is dead." Suzaku answered in equal frigidity.

"No, I assure you, I am very much alive and I have come to take what's rightfully mine."

Suzaku did not reply. He's not convinced even for just a little bit that Lelouch has finally remembered the truth. Who knows what diabolical scheme he's planning in his mind right now, pretending to remember? Pretending to be what he once was. But still, he knows that what Lelouch said is true. CC is his and he had no right to deny her.

"So, Suzaku," Lelouch said after a while, retaining his good-natured demeanor, "are you planning to keep your empress waiting?"

"What is this all about?" CC asked, annoyed, after a few meters of walk.

"I told you. I'm taking you to your check-up. I've decided to take responsibility of that child even though it's not mine. And IF I really am Lelouch then that child is mine and I should take responsibility for it. Either way, I'm going have to take responsibility for it if I want to be with you forever. Which is what I want, by the way." He replied, nonchalantly.

"And you never asked my opinion about it? What if I don't want you to take responsibility? What if I don't want to be with you forever?" CC said, still annoyed at his arrogance. Lelouch stopped in his tracks and met CC's gaze. His eyes were the breathtaking purple that CC remembers, though without the sigil. It held the familiar gleam that she saw whenever Lelouch has set something in his mind and would not be swayed, back then during their Black Knight days. His voice was deep and rough, yet ironically full of undisputed affection.

"If you don't want to be with me forever, that's fine. If you don't love me, that's fine. I love you enough to make you love me, even if it takes a lifetime, and a lifetime, my love, is a very long time indeed."

He didn't drop his gaze and it was getting a tad awkward that CC decided to be the one to break it. She averted her gaze and continued walking. A few steps ahead of him, she said,

"well, are you taking me to the doctor or what?"

The hospital was at the suburbs. It was weird that he would take her their just to have her check-up. There are far more high quality, not to mention nearer, hospitals at the city proper. When asked for reasons, he merely shrugged and said that Nunnally said that Sayoko was working there as a nurse and that they would be better off in her care than in the hands of others.

The trip going there was fun too. It did not seem in character with the tyrant fugitive persona he played during the Black Rebellion but Lelouch played the part of the doting husband all to well, giving in to all of CC's whims, even going as far as offering her a foot rub. Right in the middle of a public plaza.

"I thought you said your feet are sore?" He asked after he seated her on one of the public benches in the square and pulled off her right sandal to give her a massage.

"Yes, but that doesn't equate with me asking for a foot massage." She shot back, "besides, my feet wouldn't be sore in the first place if we just took the subway. Why did you want to walk all the way here anyway?"

"I thought it would give us more time together," he smirked boyishly, and proceeded to take off her left sandal and rub across her tender muscles.

He was starting to become annoyingly affectionate, but still, it was very sweet that she couldn't resist but crack a smile. She couldn't ignore too, the butterflies in her stomach whenever his skin would make contact with hers.

All in all it was almost a perfect day. Almost.

Right before they entered the hospital, they heard a deranged yell coming from behind them. They turned and saw a heavily mustached man with dark, unkempt hair and bloodshot eyes. He was holding a knife and charging at them.

"I'll kill you, Lelouch Vi Britannia! You demon!" He yelled, and for a second, CC thought that he would manage to hit Lelouch and the thought that he would be once again gone from her made her heart burst with unfathomable pain. She started to put herself in a position that would guard Lelouch from this lunatic. After all, she has the code, not Lelouch. She's the immortal that wouldn't die even after a multitude of injuries, not Lelouch. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact from the knife.

Turned out, her preparations weren't necessary after all. Two heavily uniformed men dragged the loon off before he could reach them, with the man screaming his head off.

"I told you! He's the demon emperor! He didn't die the first time! I need to kill him!"

"Crazy. Lelouch Vi Britannia is long dead. Now I suggest you shut up unless you want to follow him to where he is right now. In his grave." Retaliated one of the men.

Another man in the same uniform as the two men apologized profusely.

"His family died because of the FLEIA." He explained, "And he blames the former emperor. He has never been the same after that."

"Of course," Lelouch said somberly, "well, I guess it's best if my wife and I will go on our way."

With another apology, the man left, leaving CC and Lelouch behind.

Lelouch turned to CC, smirking, "one good thing has come out from this ordeal."

CC frowned at him, "what?"

"I finally proved that you really do care." He said as grin broadened.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. Why else would you put yourself between the knife and I if you don't?"

"You saw that?"

"I'm not blind, CC. I wouldn't have allowed it if I hadn't saw those two men coming to our rescue."

CC didn't answer. What he said was true, anyway. When she fell silent, Lelouch's grin, if possible, stretched even wider. He slung his arm around her shoulder and they continued inside.

Meanwhile, a dark pair of murderous eyes followed the couple. After a few seconds, the person's lips contorted into a sadistic grin.

a/n: hi everyone. Sorry if I took too long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter… until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: **It took me such a long long time to update. Truth be told, during those times, I was already decided to discontinue this story. I was a bit discouraged writing stuff that time. All I seem to write seem to be crap, but at least, now I managed to write a decent chapter. Oh, well, I'll pick off from where I left. I don't guarantee regular updates, heck, I don't even know if I can finish this story.

**Chapter 18: Everything Unfolds**

Suzaku was fuming. It was highly unacceptable, no it was more than highly unacceptable. How dare he, showing up after all these times, acting like CC was his, like nothing happened. Oh, how he'd love to wring that scheming, slimy, no-good, tyrant ex-emperor's skinny neck. He even used Nunnally, Nunnally for goodness sakes, as means to get him out of the picture. To take what is now Suzaku's property.

_Aaah, but is she really your property, Suzaku?_

Suzaku huffed. He had to admit, CC is not really his, but does his brain really need to rub that little fact in right now?

Suddenly, his mental quarrel was put to halt when he heard gagging sounds coming from behind the double doors a few feet away from him. Realization dawned on him when he remembered that that was where he was supposed to meet the empress. His heart began to pound frantically. What if Nunnally is in danger? Oh no, no, no, no, let her be safe, he thought. He sprinted the next few steps and abruptly pushed the doors. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that all that excitement was for nothing. Nunnally was smiling at him good naturedly while pouring herself a cup of tea. By her feet was what made all those gagging noises.

It was Anya and Jeremiah, tied by a rope with their backs against each other, a white cloth tied on their mouths hindering them speech. Suzaku looked at Nunnally, hoping to hear something that would explain why two war heroes were tied up like fugitives. Nunnally seemed to notice the look that Suzaku was giving her and explained.

"Oh, are you wondering why they're like that?" She said, "It's because they're being so…uncooperative." The strange gleam on her eyes made the hairs at the back of Suzaku's neck start to prickle. It was the same gleam in Lelouch's eyes whenever he's at war.

"As I was saying," she continued, "they kept on lying to me, saying that the person I just met the other day is not really my brother but someone who just bears an uncanny resemblance. I don't believe them. I know that that person is really my brother. Don't you agree, Suzaku?"

Suzaku gulped. It was creepy yet fascinating to see sweet, little Nunnally growing up into an intelligent young lady as manipulative as her older brother. She must have been taking lessons from Lelouch.

Suzaku smiled at her, "I agree, Nunnally. These two," he gestured at Anya and Jeremiah, "told us everything at the farm. Why the ropes, though? Is that really necessary?"

"Oh, that. Well, they tried to run away so I asked someone to tie them. Well, since their secret is out now, I guess, they have no reason to run anymore. Can you cut their bindings for me, Suzaku?"

"As you wish, your Majesty." He said as he knelt next to the two prisoners and cut off their ties.

Jeremiah massaged his wrists gently, sore from the ropes. "Don't you think that's a tad too much, Nunnally? You're scarily taking after your brother."

"Speaking of my brother," she said turning to them sharply, "I'll overlook your lies a while ago if you tell me everything that happened. And by everything, I mean everything."

The place was underground, much like the one Lelouch used as a hideout beneath Ashford Academy after he regained his memories as Zero during the last war. Only this place is larger, roughly the size of the Britannian palace. Actually it is a palace, no, a stronghold to be more exact. An underground one at that.

In one of the multitude of rooms, a man with dark, ragged hair was bowed in front of a figure seated in a leather swivel chair, his face concealed in the process. He spoke in a rich baritone that held no trace of the deranged tone he was using an hour ago.

"We have confirmed his identity; shortly, the first attack shall be launched."

A laugh erupted from the figure in front of the man, "his paranoia is getting out of hand. I have said over and over that the boy really is Lelouch and he wouldn't believe me. We could have pushed through the first attack much earlier. He had to send you to act as a loon just to confirm it." The woman seated on the swivel chair tsk-ed reproachfully, "oh well, at least we can get some action now."

The door slid open and a young man who looked roughly like seventeen years old with light brown hair entered the room. He approached the chair, putting his arm around the young woman seated on it and nodding at the man bowed in front of them.

"Hana," he said to the young woman, "how many times must I tell you, patience is a virtue."

The woman named Hana frowned, "and how many times must I tell you to stop listening at doors? You never know how to respect my privacy."

He ignored her and continued, "we have to be sure that he really is Lelouch before we launch to attack. We don't want any more blood than necessary to be shed. Lelouch is our only enemy."

Hana fell silent, "we will kill him, won't we?"

The young man smiled at her, "of course, Hana. We will kill him."

"Painfully? A more painful one than any at the Geass Order?" She asked expectantly.

The man's lips curled into a feral snarl, "oh, more painful than he could ever imagine."

"Of all the most idiotic, stupid, foolhardy things you could ever think of, this is what you do? Keep Nunnally's brother away from her? Do you realize what emotional torment you've put her through? You put us through?"

Anya and Jeremiah were at the hot seat right now enduring everything Cornelia has to say as they finally admitted what had happened to Lelouch and that he wasn't dead all along.

"Your Highness, please, if you just listen to reason," Jeremiah began.

"I don't care for your reasons, Gottwald. The fact is you lied to us."

"We were only doing it for his Highness' safety." He whispered.

Cornelia was about to retaliate when her sister put a hand on top of hers, "that's enough." She said firmly. "I'm very disappointed at Jeremiah and Anya, keeping this from us, but what's done is done."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Revenge of the Fallen**

It was dark inside the house. Quiet too. It was easy to conclude that Suzaku was not yet home. CC sighed. The two of them really needed to talk. Meanwhile, she'd better make some tea. It would help calm their nerves later on as they discuss Lelouch. She was halfway on pouring herself a cup when she felt a shadow pass behind her. Slowly, she glanced behind her shoulder, but before she could even see who it was, a hand holding an ammonia soaked handkerchief clamped on her mouth. She struggled, trying to break free from her captor's grasp but her protests seemed too feeble to the person's musculature. Soon, she blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she's alone. Alone in a dark cell that held nothing even a window. Only a huge metal door served as an opening and exit. She approached it carefully and noticed a symbol carved on it. The code. The Geass Order has risen once more.

"I couldn't get to her, okay? I was at the palace! It's not like I want this!" Suzaku shouted furiously at Lelouch. Honestly, he was being a jerk, blaming him for CC being gone. It wasn't his fault. In fact, he should be the one doing the blaming, since Lelouch was the one with CC the day she was kidnapped. Yes, yes, let's give Lelouch a taste of his own medicine, shall we? "And you? Weren't you the one with her today? Why did you let her be stolen by who knows who? Shouldn't you be the one feeling guilty right now?"

Lelouch was about to grind out an answer when Nunnally's voice cut through them. They were at the palace right now, not planning, rather, bickering on what to do next.

"Stop it, will you? This will get us nothing. This will get us no where closer to CC. So please stop this bickering." She moved closer to Lelouch. "Onii-sama," she said looking at him, "you and Suzaku have always been such a great team. Can't you work together again?"

_Nunnally's right, _Suzaku thought, _Lelouch and I, we're the perfect pair. He's the brains while I'm the power. _He looked at Lelouch who looked like he was contemplating what Nunnally said. He obviously has no inkling yet of his past. _I only hope he still knows what to do, memories or no memories involved._

Lelouch suddenly looked at him and the moment their eyes met, it was clear that they had a quiet understanding that they would be a team, helping each other out till the very end. Until CC is rescued at least. Their contact was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone. It was scarily a scene right out of a suspense thriller movie. Everyone was quietly staring at the ringing phone with a dumbstruck look on their faces, everyone unsure what to do. Someone approaches the phone and hears the criminal's voice.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia," it says in a sort of greeting, "do you want to see CC? I don't blame you if you don't. She is rather a pain isn't she?" The voice cackled. "But on the premise that you do, go to the abandoned warehouse behind Ashford Academy later at exactly 11 at the evening. Oh, and yes, we know that she's immortal so we're not threatening to kill her. We'll just maim her into little pieces and hide each piece somewhere at various places around the globe. And then you'll have fun trying to make a jigsaw puzzle out of her. But wouldn't that be better, Lelouch? You've always loved puzzles, haven't you? But alas, your poor child that your witch is carrying isn't immortal isn't it? Too bad it would die once we cut its mother to pieces." Dry laughter was heard from the other line. "Well then, shall we see you later or should we cut off some trees to warm up the chain saw a bit?" The other end was cut off.

"We have to do something." Suzaku said quietly.

"No we wouldn't." Lelouch said, "but I would."

"Excuse me?" Suzaku said exasperatedly. "If you think I would let you go out there and be the hero, you must be mad. I am not risking CC just because of your egotistical point of view in life!"

"And I am not risking my child just because of YOUR egotistical point of view in life, Kururugi!" Suzaku fell silent. Lelouch was right. Doing things other than the instructions would jeopardize the kid's life. It would also hurt CC and risk her being chopped to pieces.

"Can't you formulate a plan or something? You're supposed to be the master analyst and all." He said weakly.

Lelouch gave a weak smile, "I thought it's Lelouch who was the master analyst. I thought you said I'm not Lelouch, Suzaku."

"Right now, I need you to be Lelouch. CC needs you to be Lelouch. Whether you are or you aren't him, it's out of question."

Nunnally was watching them for a while now. She pondered on her brother. If he really is clueless about who he was, why would he attempt to fool Nunnally and the others that he really is Lelouch? After all, he thought he was a simple farmer. Was it all for CC? But still, no harm done, he really isn't fooling anyone pretending to be himself. Although it sounds like a joke. Lelouch who doesn't know that he really is Lelouch pretends to be Lelouch. On the other hand, what about Suzaku? Nunnally looked at the man she's grown to love. Why doesn't he tell Lelouch the truth? What's stopping him? Was he scared that CC would go back to Lelouch? The thought that Suzaku was in love with CC tormented Nunnally to no end.

"Nunnally," Suzaku's voice cut through the girl's reverie. "We're leaving." He said quietly. "We're going to save CC."

"So do you have a plan?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Yes, somehow. But this puts him in mortal danger, but I guess he doesn't care. He loves CC that much." He smiled bitterly.

"Suzaku," Nunnally whispered, "do you love her? Do you love her too? Do you love her too, so much that you're willing to risk everything, to save her?"

Suzaku looked at Nunnally, confused, "what are you talking about, Nunnally? Of course I would be willing to risk even my life for her. I would to you too were you the one captured. Same with the others."

_Yes of course… _Nunnally thought, _Suzaku is too brave and too loyal, he would endanger his life for others. It doesn't mean that he has special feelings for CC, he said so himself. He would do the same for the others. But doesn't that mean he doesn't feel anything special for me either?_

He was alone. He left Suzaku in Ashford Academy as he ventured alone to the warehouse. His heart throbbed nervously. He has never excelled in physical things and he doubted that he could take on these crooks that took his CC. But he needed to do this. All this is for CC. All this would be for her.

"You came." He heard a voice from behind her and he saw a figure emerging from the shadows. It was a young woman with brown hair that fell to her waist. She held no weapon but Lelouch felt it would do him no good to mess with her.

"Where's CC?"

She laughed, "oh, she's safe. For the time being. You, on the other hand, is another story." She suddenly disappeared an Lelouch felt a hard item hit the back of his head. Probably a stone. And then the blackness followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Illusions of the Past**

He was bound to a metal chair, sweat plastering the hair on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. There was the girl from earlier and another man he didn't recognize.

"Awake, then, Lelouch?" The man said.

"Obviously," Lelouch muttered. The girl tsked reproachfully.

"Sarcasm won't bring you anything. It might bring you some bullets inside your system but other than that, I guess not."

"What do you want from me? Why did you take CC?" He ground out, remembering why he was here in the first place. The girl's eyes gleamed lividly.

"Atonement." She said through gritted teeth. "You take what's mine, I take what's yours. It's rule of life, Lelouch."

"I haven't taken anything that is yours! I don't even know you!"

"Of course you wouldn't," said the man. "For you are reborn."

"Reborn?"

"I heard you had been living life as a farmer, haven't you Lelouch?"

Lelouch fell silent. Could he be the link to his missing memories?

"Of course, I don't expect you to remember what you did during the war and how many of the people we hold dear you have killed but I expect you know enough through stories of your tyranny. Of the tyrant emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"Yes," Lelouch replied, "he was the one who pretended to advocate for the welfare of Japan but ended up putting the whole world under his vile reign. He was killed by his own persona, Zero, isn't he?"

The girl laughed, "the way you talk in third person about Lelouch implies that you really don't know who you are. Then why come back to Tokyo, Lelouch? Why lie to Nunnally and the rest that you are Lelouch if you don't even believe yourself to be so? Is it for CC?"

He didn't reply, but his captors know it's the truth. On the other hand, what the said frazzled him. It's true he pretended to be Lelouch for CC but the way they talked, it seemed that his act is not necessary after all. It seemed that he really is Lelouch.

"Why did you take CC?" Lelouch whispered. "She did you no harm."

"CC did - " the girl looked like she was forced to swallow bitter medicine, "CC did us no harm? Preposterous!" She practically yelled, she snarled at Lelouch menacingly and pulled his hair back so that his neck muscles were strained, "CC did us all the harm possible in this vile, vile world." She said, the words dripped from her mouth like venom. "She betrayed us, her brethren, she participated in the annihilation of the Order! And most of all, she granted you geass which is by far, her greatest sin. Oh, yes, CC did us all the harm in the world."

"Order? Geass? What are you talking about?" Though Lelouch is saying this, he only half-meant it. He could feel a sense of familiarity with what the girl is saying and though it's hard to believe, he's starting to get used to the idea that he really is the demon emperor. He could feel that what the girl is saying is the truth.

"Enough, Hana." Said the man and the girl immediately loosened her grip on Lelouch's hair. "We can get on the vengeance later," he said with a smirk, "right now, I want you to show him how everything happened. He deserves to know the truth before he dies. After all he deserves to feel guilty after what he has done."

Lelouch saw his surroundings slowly melt away. Everything dissolved and was replaced by something else. It was like watching a video on television except that he was surrounded by the screen. He saw a facility. It was dark and noisy and he heard gunshots and squeals of pain everywhere. The destruction was eminent. Objects where collapsing left and right but he seemed to can't do anything about it. He was merely a specter to the scene unfolding before him.

He saw knightmares. They were moving swiftly, with a purpose. A purpose to destroy and kill. He practically felt the cold-blooded murder. He saw them, gunning down everything in sight, the people, even children, the buildings within the facility, everything. Unexpectedly, after the last person was taken down, he felt a sense of triumph, of pride and then he felt that this was not merely an illusion. That this was a memory and that he was the one responsible for all this destruction. And then he felt, felt rather than remembered, that it was he who was responsible for the abolishment of the Geass Order. A sense of guilt washed over him, replacing the glory that he felt moments ago.

The scene changed suddenly. It once again dissolved before him and he saw himself talking with Suzaku. He inched closer to hear what it was about and caught words that said that Suzaku was supposed to kill him on the day of his parade. Suzaku would end his life thus ending all the hatred in the world along with it. The Zero Requiem. This scene flew faster than the one before and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on a throne in a float, riding on an empty road, the sides adorned with civilians and tied-up fugitives about to reach execution. The next was a blur. The masked man Zero, a sword was plunged on the emperor's chest, his bloodstained hand clutched Nunnally's and Nunnally's wail at knowing what her brother has just done. The scene ended. The next, he saw himself lying at the morgue, his breathing labored and uneven, he was looking at Jeremiah's and Anya's eyes, his vision starting to dim. He felt that at that time he was wishing for CC, to see her one last time before he died. And then it happened.

He saw a shadow behind Jeremiah. And then it inched closer. Closer until it was standing right next to his steel bed looking straight into his eyes. Jeremiah and Anya didn't seem to see it and only Lelouch is aware of this man's presence. Though he felt that at that time, he didn't knew who the man was, right now he is aware of this person's identity. It was the same person as his captor. The man looked straight into the eyes of his form that was lying on the bed, a red bird-like figure came shooting out of his eye like a laser and met Lelouch's. He felt a searing heat wash through him and then he slowly felt his wounds healing and with each healed wound and recovered tissue and vein, his memories, his thoughts, every enigma in his mind was taken as a price. When he woke, he was a new person, like a phoenix, he was reborn.

He was jolted awake and he saw the man looking at him smugly. "Well, Lelouch? Did you see everything?"

Lelouch merely nodded, "what was that?"

"That, Lelouch, is what happened. You were dead and I resurrected you. I used geass, my special geass, to give you a new life, for my geass has the ability to rebirth people. Which explains why you have no recollection of a life before waking up to Anya and Orange's faces. You are practically brand-new."

"Was that – a memory?" He asked.

"No, Lelouch," said Hana, "it was an illusion. It's my geass. I am Hana the illusionist. Were it a memory, you wouldn't be looking at it from an outsider's point of view rather, you would see it as you saw it the first time. I only made the illusion so that you felt what you felt at that moment and then some more. Oh, and it was me too that prevented Raito here from being seen by your friends. I was there manipulating their minds."

"Was that also how you managed to knock me down earlier in the warehouse? The you that I spoke to that time was an illusion was it? The real you was the one that hit me with a stone."

"Pretty sharp. Expected of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Your wit hasn't faded after your rebirth. I hoped so. So, do you understand now, do you? Why you're here? Who we are and whom of our brethren you have killed?"

"Yes, I quite understand, that is if what you showed me is to be trusted?" Lelouch said.

"What do you mean to be trusted?" Snarled Hana.

"I mean how do I know that what you showed me is real? You said so yourself, it's an illusion. It could be fabricated to suit your needs. It might not even be the real documentation of the past. My past as you say."

The man named Raito sneered at him. "It's the truth and we can prove it to you. We'll take you to the one person who can prove what we're saying."

a/n: I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter. The end is sorta near. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
